


Освобождение

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Бонд никак не мог выкинуть Ле Шиффра из головы.





	Освобождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199664) by [ChookTingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChookTingle/pseuds/ChookTingle). 



Порой он думал о Ле Шиффре.

Не то чтобы он делал это сознательно: когда это впервые произошло — спустя месяцы после незабываемой игры, Черногории, того стула, запахов ржавчины, пота и его собственной крови в воздухе, которые никак не получалось выбросить из головы, — он попытался эти мысли проигнорировать. Его работа требовала определенной отстраненности — и то задание не было исключением. Но проблема была в том, что игнорировать он не смог. И не мог до сих пор.

Так что он все еще думал о Ле Шиффре. Незваный, тот приходил в его мысли, и Бонд полагал, это оттого, что Ле Шиффр стал для него загадкой, но, если честно, все было не так. Бонд мог сидеть в кафе, похищать государственные секреты из посольства какой-нибудь малоизвестной страны или покупать хлеб — потому что его не было дома так долго, что лежавшая в шкафу буханка почти отрастила ноги и ушла самостоятельно, — и Ле Шиффр был тут как тут. Временами его удавалось отогнать, временами — нет.

М послала Бонда к «терапевту». Лично он считал, ее называли «терапевтом», потому что звучало это так, будто своими наманикюренными пальцами она всего лишь делала ему массаж, а не копалась в голове: в конце концов Секретная Служба знала толк в эвфемизмах. Не то чтобы он не мог выполнять свою работу — мог, и очень хорошо, — но он знал, что МИ-6 стремилась прикрыть тылы. Если уж на то пошло, он не обманывал себя, думая, что в профессиональном смысле сейчас был на высоте. После той самой игры в Черногории, того самого стула и запаха, который он иногда до сих пор чувствовал, находясь между сном и явью: тошнотворного и резкого, — все пошло под откос.

— Иногда я думаю о прошлом, — сказал Бонд ей одним ясным днем. Блики солнца на глади реки слепили глаза, и оттого, что он не мог отчетливо разглядеть ее лицо, ему почему-то было немного проще. Если зажмуриться, почти удавалось представить, что перед ним кто-то другой. — Ну, знаешь. Все случилось так, как случилось, а не иначе.

— Это совсем не плохо, — ответила она. — Можно даже сказать, это признак нормального психического состояния, часть процесса выздоровления, Джеймс. Тебе стоит потакать своим фантазиям время от времени, но не забывай: ты выполнял свою работу. — Она одарила его профессиональной улыбкой, зарезервированной для пациентов, и подалась ближе, почти интимно близко. — Будь это не так, полагаю, они бы отправили тебя отнюдь не ко мне в кабинет.

Он хмыкнул из вежливости.

— Видимо, с такими, как я, это сплошь и рядом грезы о домике с тремя спальнями в Шропшире и «лучше бы я остался военным».

Она постучала ручкой по ноге, но движение это не было праздным.

— Так ты _этого_ хочешь, Джеймс?

Он откинулся в кресле, избегая света солнца. Когда перед глазами прояснилось, он увидел, что она не похожа ни на никого из его знакомых.

— Я служил в ВМФ, — ответил он с кривой улыбкой.

После этого он особо ничего не говорил, а она не давила. Да и не могла — за несколько встреч до этого она уже выбросила профессиональную этику в трубу: его улыбки, харизма и острый ум оказались и вполовину не столь притягательными как то, каким сломанным, по ее мнению, он был. Она думала, он любил кого-то так сильно, что из-за этого уже никогда не будет прежним. Он рассказывал ей лишь о тех, кого убил, но не о тех, кого пощадил. Он знал, что у нее есть допуск, но ни разу не упомянул имени ни _ее_ , ни _его_.

И все же он последовал ее совету и начал себе потакать. По ее мнению, он мог найти в этом освобождение.

В первый раз он позволил себе это, когда однажды мылся в душе. Было пять утра: он не выспался, шампунь попал в глаза, и все это здорово раздражало. Мысли куда-то унеслись, но вопреки обычаю он не стал их останавливать (обычно он утомлял себя перечислением всех графств Великобритании в обратном алфавитном порядке или вслух упражнялся в китайском, перекрикивая льющуюся воду), а вместо того позволил им свободно течь.

Он представил, как в дождливый день мимо стеклянной витрины магазина его портного проходит Ле Шиффр, держа над собой широкий черный зонт. Он представил, как выбегает в дверь, не слушая протестов портного и не обращая внимания на то, что на нем не до конца скроенный пиджак. Он мчится по улице, полной мужчин под черными зонтами — абсолютно идентичных, пока не заглянешь им в лицо. И когда он наконец находит его — это неизбежно, ведь всех остальных или бóльшую их часть он уже проверил, черт возьми, — то хватает за руку и разворачивает к себе.

Это он. В сшитом на заказ костюме и промокших коричневых кожаных оксфордах. На улице холодно: Бонд ежится. Сжимает запястье Ле Шиффра так сильно, что костяшки белеют; по большому черному зонту стучит дождь. Бонд встает под него, потом шагает ближе — и думает не о том, как сбегает по позвоночнику под недошитым пиджаком дождевая вода, и не о том, сколькими способами он хотел бы причинить Ле Шиффру боль. Вместо того он думает о дне, когда был привязан к стулу, голый.

Он уперся лбом в кафельную стенку душа и отпустил себя. Обхватил член ладонью и начал ласкать его, а потом застонал и кончил, думая о пытках. Их он еще не скоро забудет.

Во второй раз это произошло в одном из отелей Рима: задание было выполнено, и у него оставалась пара часов до отбытия в Лондон. Бонд сел за стол — рукава его костюма были заляпаны кровью, их он потом прикроет пальто — и представил себя внизу снаружи, гуляющим под послеполуденным солнцем. Вокруг шумят улицы, машины, повсюду люди, туристы с фотоаппаратами, жаркое солнце согревает кожу — а потом он чувствует знакомое прикосновение ствола, прижатого к пояснице.

Едва ли подобное положение дел для него ново, учитывая, как часто это случается с людьми его профессии, — но сейчас он знает, кто держит пистолет, хотя этот человек не говорит ни слова. Ле Шиффр подталкивает его в сторону узкой аллеи и прижимает лицом к стене. Внимательно разглядывая старую каменную кладку, Бонд составляет целый список способов, какими он мог бы повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, — но не использует ни один из них. Он позволяет Ле Шиффру достать у него из кармана оружие и отбросить в сторону. И когда Ле Шиффр делает шаг назад, Бонд поворачивается.

Тот одет в костюм, несмотря на летнюю жару, поэтому Бонд переодевает его в хорошо скроенные брюки и рубашку поло; на частично расстегнутой горловине висит пара солнечных очков. Намек на линию загара просматривается под краем коротких рукавов и у наручных часов. Ле Шиффр выглядит хорошо — даже слишком, — и Бонд вполне мог бы представить его болезненно бледным, худым или одетым в пижаму со свинкой Пеппой, но не делает ничего такого. Стоя тут и глядя на него, _пялясь_ , Бонд не думает, как бежит по спине пот или как можно было бы убить Ле Шиффра множеством способов без лишних проблем или церемоний. Вместо того он думает о дне, когда был привязан к стулу, голый.

Он откинул голову, закрыл глаза и отпустил себя. Достал затвердевший член из штанов, раздвинул бедра и, потянувшись свободной рукой ниже, сильно, до боли сжал яйца. Он думал о чертовых пытках и ненавидел все это.

В третий раз он остановился на ужасной заправке в два часа ночи где-то на трассе М20 между Довером и Лондоном, когда чуть было не уснул за рулем. Лампы в пустом туалете горели слишком ярко для его уставших глаз, да и к тому же мигали, и он не сразу понял: проблема в освещении или в его изможденном мозге. Справив нужду, он вымыл руки и взглянул на себя в зеркало над умывальником, покрытое разводами от моющего средства. Мокрой ладонью он потер глаза, лицо и загривок. И подумал о Ле Шиффре.

Он представил себе отель, представил казино «Рояль». Свою комнату и Веспер на полу: может, без сознания, а может, и мертвую, с лицом, повернутым к нему, и закрытыми глазами. Он смотрит на нее, смотрит, пока больше не может, — и она исчезает. У туалетного столика пусто — как и во всей комнате, не считая его самого. Он чувствует себя нехорошо — но не из-за яда, а просто так. Без сил он стоит на коленях, одетый в костюм, что она ему дала. Ле Шиффр тоже тут: Бонд видит его туфли где-то сбоку и с усилием запрокидывает голову, останавливая на нем взгляд.

Ле Шиффр одет так же, как и той ночью — за столом и после. Бонд наблюдает за тем, как он подходит ближе. Одной рукой гладит короткие волосы Бонда, и тот инстинктивно дергается. Ле Шиффр, стоя прямо перед ним, издает низкий смешок. У Бонда нет сил ему помешать — он проходится ногтями по его скальпу, загривку. У Бонда нет энергии протестовать, когда Ле Шиффр расстегивает свою ширинку и достает член.

Бонд стоит на коленях, безмолвный и бесполезный, пока Ле Шиффр водит влажной головкой по его губам; он чувствует его запах и пробует его на вкус — головокружительный и тошнотворный. Он молча стоит на коленях, и Ле Шиффр большим пальцем раскрывает его рот, касается нижней губы, зубов и языка. Потом плавно загоняет член внутрь, и Бонд чувствует, что почти давится им. Он чувствует его на языке, чувствует руки Ле Шиффра на себе, пока тот трахает его в рот так, что течет слюна и конвульсивно сжимается горло. Его собственный член стоит, но он не может поднять руку и коснуться его.

Когда член Ле Шиффра начинает пульсировать и внутри разливается горечь, а он сам может лишь сглатывать вокруг твердости во рту, — тогда он и касается себя.

Бонд заперся в кабинке, спустил штаны до колен и простонал в закрытое манжетой запястье. Он содрогнулся, дернулся и кончил. А после рассмеялся вслух, откинув голову на дверь кабинки: звук неприятным эхом отразился от стен. Ну, по крайней мере, сегодня он не думал о пытках.

В следующий раз он заселился в дорогущий отель — он не льстил себе, думая, что там его не найдут, но, по крайней мере, им придется потрудиться. В ресторане при отеле он в одиночестве съел умеренно удовлетворительный обед и выпил два стакана любимого бурбона М, а потом поднялся в свой номер. Принял душ, вытерся мягким полотенцем и раскинулся голый на простынях. Закрыл глаза и не позволил мыслям блуждать — вместо того он направил их ровно туда, куда хотел.

Он был не уверен, что именно это имела в виду терапевт, когда говорила «потакать себе», но с его точки зрения все было логично. Он представил, как проваливает задание или на него назначают кого-то другого. Лайнер «Скайфлит» взрывается, а он сам, вместо того чтобы это предотвратить, наблюдает за взрывом по новостям, сидя в Лондоне. Потом М отправляет его под прикрытием к Ле Шиффру: он должен найти его, сблизиться с ним и сдать.

Пожалуй, такая работа заняла бы у него месяцы и, скорее, подошла бы более терпеливым агентам. Перед глазами проносятся отдельные кадры: он устраивается телохранителем к одному из клиентов Ле Шиффра, чтобы попасть в его круг; зарабатывает себе репутацию, сочетая жестокость с эффективностью; вовремя намекает охране его цели на возможную смену нанимателя. Затем спасает Ле Шиффру жизнь, чтобы завоевать его доверие: ломает шею не слишком лояльному пособнику и бросает его тело к ногам Ле Шиффра. Подходит ближе, чтобы стереть протянувшийся из уголка глаза кровавый след, и Ле Шиффр ловит его запястье в крепкий захват, хладнокровно изучает его лицо своими разноцветными глазами — и целует. Бонд не отшатывается.

Он позволяет себе все это представить. Думает об обнаженных телах на прохладных простынях и о рте Ле Шиффра, о засосах на внутренней поверхности бедра: одном, потом другом. Он думает о том, как Ле Шиффр прикусывает зубами кожу, о поцелуе в ладонь, изгиб руки, в шею там, где бьется пульс. О скользких пальцах Ле Шиффра, которыми он проберется между его ягодиц, потрет края дырки, наблюдая за тем, как она краснеет, потом — головку его члена, — а затем придет глубокий жар проникновения. Он думает о том, как крепко будет обнимать Ле Шиффра ногами за талию, как напрягутся мышцы шеи, когда он сожмет челюсти и запрокинет голову, о том, как он будет осязать, видеть и обонять его — вино, мыло и кровь — и о том, как он станет двигаться, как будет вздыматься и опускаться его грудь, как он будет втягивать воздух сквозь зубы.

Он думает о сексе: о Ле Шиффре, трахающем его на этой кровати, в десятке номеров отелей, в каком-нибудь лифте, вжав лицом в стенку и спустив брюки до бедер. Думает о том, как будет завоевывать его доверие, день за днем и ночь за ночью. О ноже Ле Шиффра на его коже, легком как перышко, скользящем по ключицам, животу, бедрам. Нож будет резать под давлением собственного веса и оставит лишь кровавые царапины, которые Ле Шиффр обведет языком. А потом с весельем в глазах станет наблюдать за тем, как Бонд обрабатывает их спиртом и кривится.

Но однажды игра будет окончена, и когда Ле Шиффр задумается о том, как себя спасти, Бонд обнимет его обеими руками и скажет: «Я из МИ-6». Ле Шиффр рассмеется, и затем они уедут вместе.

От этой мысли ему почти стало дурно, но он все равно кончил, представив налитой член Ле Шиффра внутри себя.

В пятый раз было проще. Прошло больше года — почти два, — и он купил себе бутылку очень хорошего виски и уселся в кресло в гостиной. Наполнил стакан и медленно выпил, наслаждаясь вкусом, разлившимся по телу теплом и звуком, с каким стукнулись о край бокала зубы.

Он закрыл глаза, все еще держа стакан в руке, и подумал о Ле Шиффре. Подумал о той ночи, когда был привязан к стулу, голый, весь в синяках и крови, о Ле Шиффре с толстым канатом в руках. Уайт не приходит, и когда Ле Шиффр сбегает, он берет Бонда с собой.

Он представляет жизнь в неволе: иголки, седативные и то, что люди любят называть сывороткой правды. Он не сдает пароль, хоть и знает, что его стойкость практически ни на что не влияет. У Ле Шиффра есть союзники, запасники, конспиративные дома — и Бонд рядом с ним на задних сидениях автомобилей с шоферами; они переезжают снова и снова, голова кружится, и кто-то другой защелкивает на нем ремень безопасности, пока его руки закованы в наручники. Он живет в закрытых комнатах, где никто не услышал бы его криков, реши он кричать. Но он не пытается. Говорит, когда к нему обращаются. И кричит лишь однажды: когда Ле Шиффр кладет ему руку между ног и сжимает яйца так сильно, что на них появляются синяки.

В конце концов, наручники становятся не нужны. Ночью дверь в его комнату открыта, и иногда — иногда они спят в одной кровати. Он представляет руки Ле Шиффра на своем теле, разводящие его бедра в стороны. Представляет, как стоит на коленях, и член Ле Шиффра растягивает его и заставляет подаваться навстречу. Представляет месяцы, годы вместе — и однажды он прижимается к спине Ле Шиффра, пока тот готовит обед, и думает о том, чтобы воткнуть нож ему в шею (интересно, будет ли это еще больнее из-за лука и чеснока на лезвии и зашипит ли брызнувшая на сковороду кровь?). Потом он представляет, как вместо того обнимает Ле Шиффра за талию, шепчет ему на ухо пароль — и ничего не меняется.

Когда Бонд наконец коснулся себя, то подумал о _его_ руке на члене, а не своей. Он кончил и немедленно разбил стакан, в котором еще оставался виски, о камин. С него хватит.

Вскоре после всего этого ему показалось, что он видел Ле Шиффра на улице недалеко от своего портного. Спустя пару дней — в Риджентс-парк с собакой породы бишон фризе, задравшей лапу у фонтана. Ему показалось, он видел его на платформе из окна «Евростара» по дороге в Брюссель, а потом — среди толпы в аэропорту «Скипхол» на пути в Дубай. Он думал, что видел его в Риме, Марселе и буквально повсюду. Он убеждал себя: это не мог быть Ле Шиффр, потому что просто не мог. Но после того, как Бонд чуть не пропустил свой самолет, пытаясь выследить человека, которого тут не было, в аэропорту, большем по размеру, чем некоторые города, в которых он бывал, он позвонил в штаб-квартиру просто чтобы убедиться: Ле Шиффр все еще находился там, где ему было положено.

Кью подсоединил его к видеотрансляции прямо из центра содержания, который нельзя было назвать тюрьмой хотя бы потому, что никто не был в курсе его существования — по крайней мере, официально. Ле Шиффр все еще находился в своей камере. Почему-то это не особенно обнадеживало.

Вот уже месяц каждую ночь Бонд наблюдал за ним. Смотрел, как тот читает, играет в шахматы и делает упражнения. Он переключал камеры, чтобы видеть, как тот раздевается и принимает душ. Видеть, как тот ест, бреется, чистит зубы и разделяет волосы на пробор, глядя в зеркало над умывальником. Ле Шиффр был на месте и сотрудничал, но с Бонда было достаточно.

Он зашел в допросную комнату, и Ле Шиффр взглянул на него. Бонд не собирался признавать, что от этого у него побежали мурашки. Он постучал костяшками по двери, и охранник повернул ключ — они были заперты вдвоем.

— Не ожидал увидеть вас, мистер Бонд, — начал Ле Шиффр, сидя за столом, прикрученном к полу. Его руки были пристегнуты к столу наручниками, и цепь между ними была зацеплена за массивное стальное кольцо посередине. — Пришли позлорадствовать?

Бонд сдержанно покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем? Месть? Воздаяние? Я слышал, мисс Линд встретила свой конец — и он не был приятным.

— Нет, — Бонд отошел от двери, прошел пару шагов за спиной Ле Шиффра по мятно-зеленому полу, глядя на белоснежные стены, и выдрал провод из камеры. Все учреждение выглядело, как что-то большее, нежели просто тюрьма, и, может, Бонд не меньше Ле Шиффра заслужил тут камеру.

— Тогда зачем? В том, что я сделал с вами, не было ничего личного.

Бонд шагнул вперед и наклонился к самому его уху.

— Правда? Не говори, что это было только ради дела.

Он в какой-то мере ожидал, что Ле Шиффр откинет голову назад и сломает ему нос, но, если честно, самое паскудное в этом было то, что Бонд скорее всего ему бы позволил. Но тот не двинулся. Вместо этого он аккуратно сложил руки на столе.

— Вы кое-что у меня украли, мистер Бонд.

— Ложь. Деньги даже не были твоими, если уж на то пошло.

— Как бы там ни было, вы их у меня украли, — он бросил на него взгляд через плечо и сразу отвернулся. — А потом вы спасли мне жизнь.

— Я это не специально.

— Но результат все тот же, — он замолк и вдохнул. — Так что давайте попробуем еще раз: зачем вы пришли?

Бонд положил обе руки на спинку металлического стула, на котором сидел Ле Шиффр. Сжал ее, потом еще сильнее, до побелевших костяшек, а затем внезапно выдернул стул и отбросил в стену — Ле Шиффр упал на колени, и цепь натянулась, явно причиняя ему боль. Он поднялся на ноги.

— Все-таки месть.

— Освобождение, — поправил Бонд и уткнул его лицом в стол.

Ле Шиффр не сопротивлялся — по крайней мере, не в те первые и самые важные мгновения, когда Бонд сдернул с него тюремные штаны до колен. Потом он расстегнул его ремень, и Ле Шиффр, прижатый щекой к столу, криво осклабился, будто все-таки понимал. Может, он вспоминал, как Бонд лежал лицом на мокром ржавом полу и как его сбитое дыхание рябью отдавалось в застоявшихся лужицах. Как его вместе со стулом, к которому он был привязан, медленно наклонили вперед — чтобы не вырубить или не сломать случайно шею — пока не опустили на колени, лицом в землю. Давление на его сломанный нос было таким, что кости, казалось, продолжали смещаться. Может, Ле Шиффр вспоминал, как угрожал ему кастрацией, а потом трахнул медленно и глубоко, растягивая членом, пока Бонд все еще был привязан к блядскому стулу. Когда вскоре после этого МИ-6 пришла за ним, Бонд лежал в той же позе; по его яйцам — ушибленным и болящим — стекала сперма Ле Шиффра. У него ушли недели на то, чтобы восстановиться. И он все еще не был уверен, что ему удалось.

Он раздвинул ягодицы Ле Шиффра и, плюнув, размазал слюну по краям его дырки, еще раз, а потом толкнулся вперед. Трение было почти невыносимым, но это ничего, это хорошо, — ведь Ле Шиффру было больнее, чем ему. Он медленно трахал его и крепко держал за обнаженную талию. Он входил длинными глубокими толчками и жадно хватал воздух — дыхание Ле Шиффра было таким же и конденсатом ложилось на металлическую поверхность стола. Бонд чувствовал, как что-то скребется внутри, шевелится: его мышцы натянулись, и он оскалился; Ле Шиффр грязно застонал, и, когда Бонд запустил ему руку между ног, тот был возбужден. Его затошнило. Ле Шиффру не должно было понравиться.

Он начал толкаться грубее, будто это могло помочь. Принялся трахать жестче, потеряв ритм и так вдавив пальцы в его кожу, что там точно останутся синяки. Он стал вбиваться еще яростнее, пока ему самому не стало больно — пока дыхание не перехватило, пульс не взвился, а разум не поплыл. Он вжался, дернулся и кончил, опустошив себя внутрь Ле Шиффра. И не смог сдержать стона — болезненного и полного отвращения. Все равно никто не слышал.

Он отодвинулся, вышел из Ле Шиффра. Не поддался желанию опадающим членом растереть сперму Ле Шиффру по ягодицам до самых яиц, чтобы капало. Не поддался желанию оставить его в той же позе, пока у Бонда снова не встанет, а потом кончить ему на спину, лицо, чертовы волосы и отхлестать по щекам членом, ладонью, пока губа не лопнет и не начнет кровить, как и его чертов глаз. Он надел штаны и застегнул ремень. Ле Шиффр обернулся и, поморщившись, забрался на стол.

Его член — толстый, покрасневший и напряженный — стоял. Бонд знал, что не надо, инстинктивно это чувствовал, но все равно подошел, облизал губы и взял в рот. Он взял так глубоко, что начал давиться, но ему было плевать. Он сосал всего секунд сорок, а потом Ле Шиффр зарычал и кончил. Бонд сплюнул все на пол и вытер рот рукавом. Когда он поднял взгляд, у Ле Шиффра на лице было удивление, а из тусклого глаза сочилась кровь. Бонд поцеловал его — грубо и озлобленно, но того это не оттолкнуло. Когда Бонд подался назад, Ле Шиффр облизал губы, потом улыбнулся. Выглядел он чертовски позабавленным.

— Это не похоже на освобождение, — сказал он, и Бонд ударил его. Тот сплюнул кровь, улыбнулся зубами в алых разводах и рассмеялся в голос.

Бонд постучал в дверь и ушел, оставив Ле Шиффра, как только охранник отпер замок. Сердце билось где-то в горле.

Ле Шиффр оказался прав: это не освобождение. Он был дураком, что так думал.

Это стало не освобождением, а лишь очередным заключением.


End file.
